Advanture of Iris Kudo
by doublegengar05
Summary: Ran had been shrink by BO and now she had been placed on hit list will Ran surive this crisis and take down BO with Kudo Shinichi rated T for possible violence. Contains shinxRan this is my 2nd fanfic so R&R plez
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

It was a sunny summer day when Sonoko and Ran walked from school to their home like every day. Little did she know this day would turn her life upside down soon. They talked about their current event and about their boy friend.

"Hey Ran have you heard from your husband yet?" "Sonoko! For the last time he is not my husband and…" Ran looked away sadly. "What is wrong Ran?" "well… truth is I haven't heard from him for two weeks and I do worry for him, I asked about his 'case' last time I talked to him and I asked whether he need my help to finish the case but he keeps insisting that he is ok and he do not need by help but I can tell from tone of his voice that he actually need by help."

"Don't worry about it" said Sonoko. I am sure that he is doing fine and that he will come home soon. Who knows? He might even be preparing to wrap up the case right now." "thanks Sonoko, I sometimes wish that I could be put into that case of his so that we can solve the case together. " Little did she know that this wish would come true in a different way.

Unknown to both Sonoko and Ran there were two figures dressed in black was standing beside the street hidden by the dark shadow of Narrow Street. There was Porsche 356A on the side of the street. Both of the figures was wearing black fedora hat. One figure had a long blond hair and had dark cold icy eye. Another figure had dark sunglasses. They stood on the side street waiting their chance to size the girl. "Vodka prepare the chloroform" ordered Gin and Vodka did as he was told. When Sonoko and Ran came close to them Vodka grabbed her. Ran fought against him but he was too strong then Ran soon fell into deep deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own (thanks to sock monster who did first review!)

Chapter 2 ( here is where the story gets little bit violent as it will involve torture and stuff so if you don't like it than do not read this chapter.)

_Ran was dreaming. In her dream she saw Kudo Shinichi. She ran up to him and hugged him but as she did he disappeared. Than a huge wave of water came and woke her._

She woke up to find herself wet from head to toe. She was tied up in the chair. Her arm was tied up in the front of the chair and her arm was tied up in the leg of the chair. When she looked around she realized that she was in the abandoned warehouse. Ran saw the two men dressed in black who appears to be her kidnapper.

"She has awakened aniki." Said Vodka.

Gin came close to her and Ran began to struggle as she knew that she could get raped in this situation. "Miss Mori, we know that you had been close friend with someone named Kudo shinichi and we would like to ask you a question- where is he?"

at this Ran stared at him and full of fear said " I don't know." This had earned her nothing but a punch in her stomach. The pain was quite overwhelming. She felt pain spreading from her chest to every sing part of her body. Ran gasped for the air.

"Maybe this should teach you to tell me the truth." Gin said. Then he threw another punch at Ran.

"Well since you are going to die weather you tell us information we require or not I guess we should tell you why we want your boy friend" Gin snickered

"We know everything Miss Mori about your relationship with Kudo Shinichi. Why because he saw something he shouldn't and poked his nose at other people's business like every single detective. Of cause I've managed to give him his just punishment by feeding him a Poison called APTX 4869."

"Is he… Is he dead?" asked Ran. At this Gin laughed a little " if he was than we wouldn't have bothered to kidnapping you. No, we believe he survived due to side effect of the poison and became a kid. Since he saw us he needs to be eliminated. Now I will ask you one more time… where is he?" Gin demanded

As Gin told her this Ran began to think if her wildest suspicion is true. Especially when she heard that APTX 4869 could turn a person into a child, she was reminded of certain child that behaved quite like her best friend. 'is it possible, she thought could it be that Conan Edogawa is actually Kudo Shinichi?' her thought was broken by a punch in the face by Gin.

"Miss Mori, do you think by refusing to talk to us and sacrifice yourself you can hide Kudo Shinichi? Even if you don't talk we can interrogate your friends. Like Kazuha Tooyama, Heiji Hattori and even your parents. Than we can finally find that boy friend of yours and your sacrifice will be in vain. So are you going to do it easy way or the hard way?"

Ran realized that even if she didn't talk and died for Shinichi there was possible chance that her friends would be forced to spill the beans about Shinichi, especially Heiji as she suspected he knew the truth somehow given the way they talked to each other. Soon, however, she knew that they wouldn't do that. They would not hand over Kudo's fate to some sinister group like that. With this firm hope for Shinichi and her trust to her friend, she answered " I don't know" and prepared herself with another blow.

She was hurt numerous times and soon her face was covered with bruise and blood. Her mouth was gashing with blood and her once beautiful navy coloured uniform is all covered with blood coming from her wound. Her arm was covered with bruise as well. As she had endured these beatings, she would only hope Shinichi; no Conan will come and rescue her. Gin gave her another beating across the face and demanded another answer. To this Ran remained silent having no energy to speak even single letter anymore. "Aniki If we keep beat her like this she will die... shall I give her quick and short death by the gun?" said Vodka. As he said this words Ran braced herself for possible death. 'I guess this is it. Sorry I couldn't be with you to the end Conan and Shinichi but I will wait for you in the heaven.' She thought. "No, I will give her same fate as her dear 'husband'' said Gin and he forced the pill of APTX 4869 into Ran's mouth and poured water into her mouth as well. Now let's leave and, oh don't forget to burn everything here Vodka." Said Gin

As the poison begin to take effect she felt her body burning. She felt pain 10 times worse than any beating given by Gin. 'I guess… I am… finally dying… sorry that I couldn't be with you Shinichi…" she said than she fell into deep deep darkness.

Unknown to her a small dark figure came to her as soon as Porsche 356A had left the warehouse. As he carried the shrinking body of Ran his face was dripping with tears….

(now story finally starts but before this I need to back track a bit and explain what happened to Conan after Ran got kidnapped and how he figured where he is… oh and I think next chapter is going to be quite short. feel free to give me some answers of how Conan figured out where Ran is by review and R&R please (^^))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own

Conan held to Ran and he phoned Professor Agassa quickly. As she was put into the yellow Beetles Conan looked down and thought back into the past memories…

_Flashbacks_

Just as usual Conan and his gang of Detective boys was walking to their home when he found Sonoko Calling out Ran's name.

"What's wrong Sonoko-neechan?" Asked Conan. Sonoko just had a worried look on her face. "It's Ran. I think she got kidnapped". "What! Why do you think so?" Conan asked. "Well because I had seen the gimps of two guys dressed in black took her and grabbed her in the black car. " At this both Ai and Conan got stiffened and muttered " Gin" and Conan began to run.

"Conan-kun" Ayumi called but Conan ignored her and just begin to run. Haibara followed him. " wait Edogawa-Kun" she called. " are you just going to run blindly into nowhere? I mean you don't even know where she is and if I know anything about _them_ they will surely not make them obvious places like abandoned warehouse.

"

" They are at abandoned warehouse not far from here" said Conan. At this Haibara looked stunned and surprised. " how do you know" asked Haibara. At this question Conan looked away sadly. " I had feeling that something like this would happen. Of cause I never expected that it would involve _them. _" Conan said. " so I put my transmitter on her uniform. Right now it says that she is in warehouse north of here. ""then let's go" said Haibara. " wait you have to stay here," Said Conan. "But why?" Haibara protested. "Because like you said during Pisco case, _they _know your younger form but they don't know mine." Said Conan. "I need you to make some excuse for Sonoko, Ayumi Mitsuhiko and Genta about me and Ran's disappearance" Haibara protested but then he ran towards the warehouse in order to protect the one he loves. "please be alright please be safe Ran!"

As he Ran towards the warehouse he could hear the scream of Ran. He felt urged to get in straight away but he knew that that was a suicidal as Black organization will kill him without a doubt. He waited until they left the warehouse. When he saw warehouse on fire he ran until he could hold onto Ran. When he could safely escape he called ambulance and all he could think of is how to save Ran.

_End of flashback_

As the Beetles drove through the steets all he could say was " sorry Ran I am so sorry," over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ran was dreaming again. This time she saw shinnich and she was back in tropical land like few months ago. When shinich said good bye she grabbed his arms and said don't go. Shinnich replied by calling out her name but she would not budge. Then her name became louder and louder until she could feel the force brining her back and everything when all white like snow._

When she woke up she found her self in Professor Agassa's house. She was wearing a small blue skirt and blue shirt. When she looked at it she realized that it was a gift from Shinnich's mother when they were 8 years old. when she looked out she could see that it was already night. When she tried to move her arms and legs still hurt. " Ouch " she cried in pain. Then she noticed something. She looked at her arm and her hands and they were smaller

"…_No, we believe he survived due to side effect of the poison and became a kid_." She recalled the voice of the man that kidnapped her. 'could it be… could it be that I shrunk as well?" When she looked around she could see Haibara typing in the compture and Conan lying on the feet of the bed sleeping. " oh you are awake Mori-san" said Ai. At this Ran looked towards the little girl who sat on the chair. " how… how long have I been out?" asked Ran.

"Well…you've been out for more than 5 hours." '5 Hours!' Ran could not believe herself. " what happened while I was 'out'" Ran asked. " and how did I turn … younger"

At this Haibara just signed and looked at Ran before she began to speak.

"well I guess there is no point in hiding the truth from you any longer Mouri-san." Ai began " Before Edogawa-kun fell asleep he and I discussed about speaking the truth to you. This truth may be hard to swallow Mouri-san. The truth is that you have swallowed the poison called APTX 4869 which has a side effect of truing people into 8 year olds provided that it dose not kill you." At this Ran began to shiver as she thought ' so what that man said was true.'

" so dose that mean Conan is really Shinich?" Ran asked. At this Haibara seemed surprised but she said calmly " yes, he was first 'human rat' to be tested. The drug was feed to him by the man code-named Gin." The name somehow sent shiver to Ran's body. " For some time Kudo Shinnich remained as a only person to have survived the poison until I took one." Ran looked at Haibara with surprise. When Haibara looked at Ran she signed and carried on " I was one of them before they did something unforgivable." At this point she clamped her hand in a painful memory. "They took away no, killed someone close to me." Haibara said. At this point her face began to fill full of tears at her scared memory. Looking at Haibara's painful expression Ran came close to her and put her hand on Haibara. Haibara calmed down and carried on " I told them that I would not work on that poison any more and they looked me in a cell. I fully knew what that meant. I was to be excutued under the order of organization. I searched for that poison and I swallowed it intending to end my life. However as you can see it didn't and it shrunk me instead."

After finishing her tale Ran looked at Haibara softly. She did not expect this girl to have such a dark past. Sure she seemed quite mature for her apparent age but she always assumed that it was because she was shy. She looked at her and asked " so why are you telling me this?" To this question Haibara replied " because you remind me of that someone close to me. You remind me of my sister whom they took away from me."

" So what should I do for now?" Ran asked to this Haibara said " I suggest you to have a rest for your injury and tomorrow we will talk about plans for your ' current situation.' Ran nodded and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_So there is the latest chapter. Sorry about not posting earlier as I was busy. I will try to update another chapter today or tomorrow. So for now please R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_What is this… an update after a Gillion years? Yeah my university semester is over for 3 weeks and now I am able to update my stories... Thanks for those who favorated my story and even more thanks to __tess4aria__ and __Yu-na milan__ for reviewing even when I did not updated for months and months anyway__… here is awaited chapter 5… enjoy (^^)_

Ran woke up from her bed in Haibara's room. When she looked around, she found that Haibara was still sleeping in her bed. Her body still hurt from all that beating she revived from Black Organization. She could feel pain from bruises from her back and her legs. As she walked down the stairs, she found Conan, no Shinnich making a breakfast.

"Oh hey Ran," Said Shinnich, "you are finally awake?" As Ran looked at him, she noted something different about him. After few seconds she realized what it was. He was not wearing his normal black dorky glasses.

"err Ran?" said Shinnich " is there something on my face?" asked Shinnich. " Ah Gomen, Shinnich, it's just that you are not wearing your usual glassless." "Ah, that." Said Shinnich "I might as well as not wear it here since all the people in here knows who I really am, as such there is no need for me to hide behind this glasses…" as he had said this Ran could not help but notice that as he said this his eyes were filled with joy and happiness for brief moment. Is it because, he would no longer have to lie to her? She could only guess.

"Hmmm anyways… Ran there are two problems we need to deal with right now. Firstly, We need to make up your fake name so that the Black Organisation will not think you are still alive like me, especially they know about pills 'side effect.'" Even though Ran did not like lying to people, she realized that she did not have a choice. Especially what Haibara told her last night. "OK, but let me think up a name." She said and she folded her arms across her chest to think. " hmmm OK how about… Iris… Kudo…" Ran said. "Hmm but why?" asked Shinnich. Well Iris sound a lot like Irene Aldler… plus I think it's a cute name." Said Ran blushing. " Yes but why Kudo, that's my real name! What if they think you and I were related…." Before Shinnich could go on Ran put her hands on his lips. "quite Shinnich." Said Ran. " I know its quite risky but I think it will be all right. I mean I could say that I am a long distant relative of someone… As long as I don't act like myself I should be fine…" "hmm… Ok then." Said Shinnich, but Ran could tell that he was not happy about such decision. "there is one other problem." He said. "What are we going to tell your parents and Sonoko?" " This had shocked Ran as she had forgotten about them. What will she do? She knew that they would be searching desperately for her, and she can't tell them she is alright. Damn!

"What… What should I do?" asked Ran. "You should make up a story, like I did." Said Shinnich. Then Ran thought for a moment and said "hmm I guess, I'll have to tell them that I am going to my Karate torment. In fact I think I will call them now." Then Ran rang her home phone number and waited for the reaction of her parents.

_Sorry for being too short but I WILL try to update again within two days ( gets bricked) anyway-sorry if the reason for Ran's name is kinda stupid but I like this name…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Here is longer new chapter for you and thanks for everyone reviewing my latest chapter even though I have not updated for eons. But enough with taking lets start! _

Then Ran and Shinnich did what they agreed to do. She called on to her father and Sonoko. Of cause her father was shocked at hearing that Ran had to go so soon. "But ran", Sonoko said "who were those two guys that I saw, after I saw them you disappeared, who were they?" At this Ran hesitated and made up a lie. "Well… those guys were guys to pick me up for that tournament." She said "and I don't think I will be seeing you for weeks." She hoped that Sonoko would buy this lie as feeble as it was and not ask her anymore question as she hated lying to other people. As she thought about this she could not help but wonder if this was how Shinnich felt about lying to her. " Shinnich…" Ran thought. Then Sonoko gave a sighn and said, " fine but are you sure you are all right Ran?" Ran signed and said "sure, and err… wish me luck." Ran said faking cheerfulness. "I know and thank goodness you were alright I was worried that you might be kidnapped by these men you know?" Sonoko said. At this Ran could not help but feel bit sad and guilty. "she's got no idea." Ran thought then she and now her dad picked up the phone from Sonoko and he began to yapping into her ears. "Why didn't you tell me sooner do you have any idea how I was so worried about you? Where are you?" Ran stopped for a moment but she knew that she cannot tell the truth with out putting her best friend and her father in danger so she created another lie. Err we are at Hokkaido now and… "At this Kogoro stepped in and said " what hotel are you in ?" At this ran panicked inside but she had to create another lie and said " errr can you not call me while I am at tournament because they've got this rule that none of us can connect to our home as long as we are in this tournament. " Why is that?" Kogoro asked. Ran created yet another lie and said "… err it is because they do not want us distracted for the big game during tournament." At this Kogoro stopped asking Ran a question and said " fine but be sure that you are back once this tournament is over." At this Ran faked her cheerfulness and said " OK, I will be back soon.

Later…

As Conan and Haibara was getting ready for their School (ran could not go because she was not enrolled yet.) Shinnich came to Ran and said " OK Ran because of your current situation, Professor will enroll you later today but you will need your back story as Iris Kudo. I mean we didn't really discussed much about why you decided to move in. so what will it be? "well…" Ran thought for a moment and said "hmmm I think I will say that I am your cousin from America who decided to spend some time in Japan as a transfer student. Yeah this will do and if anything I can always ask _your _mom." Said Ran smirking referring to the time when Shinnich's mother acted as "Conan"'s mother. Conan could not help but agree with her statement as his mother was professional actress and as soon as he can get the news to his mother, he was sure that she will agree to help Ran out. Then Haibara and Conan got out and Ran was alone with Professor Agasa in his home.

Later…

Later in the afternoon Ran went to her old grade school to sign her in as Iris Kudo. She actually hoped that none of the teachers there would recognize her and ask her questions as she hated make up another lie. Lying to her father and her best friend was more then enough. Fortunately it turned out that most of her old teachers either retired or moved to another job and even those she recognized did not seemed to remember her 7 year old form. As she went to register she was asked various question as what was her name and why did she decided to move into Teitan Elementary School and her current address. She gave them her made up stories and she was enrolled so that she can come to school tomorrow.

As she left the school she could not help but feel bit of mixed feeling of her going back to her old school. Firstly although she did not show it to anyone she did not looked forward to going back to her old school because she already learnt all these things eons ago and she knew that these 'lessons' would be torture for her. However, she could feel quit confident that she would not be alone. She would be accompanied by her Shinnich. "Even though this is not the experience I would be looking forward," she thought "I am actually looking forward to it because if for nothing else Shinnich would be there for me." As she thought this she can not help but wonder if this was how Shinnich felt when he was first shrunk by them. Was he nervous like her and did not look forward seeing his old school again? With this thought she entered Agasa's house.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY….

"DAMM IT!" Gin yelled "THERE IS NO BODY FOR THIS GIRL EITHER!"

"Could it be that this girl managed to survive poison like that teenage detective Anaki?" asked Vodka. "THIS HAD TO BE IT. I will send a word to Anokata that this girl Mouri Ran managed to survive the poison and hopefully he will send some agent to look for her. Both her and her boy friend Kudo…" Gin said with his evil smile smirking…

_Cliffhanger! Well I will stop here and on next chapter we will have Ran actually entering her old grad school as Iris Kudo and hopefully DBs will be appearing soon. Soooooooo see you then! _


End file.
